A Wish Upon A Star
by linagitashiranui
Summary: "Saat kau memohon pada bintang dilangit, maka permohonanmu itu akan terkabul". Aku memohon pada bintang dilangit agar dia mengirimkan seorang pangerannya untuk menjemputku. Namun melinyat realita yang kualami, aku sangsi apa para bintang itu mendengarkan dan mengabulkan permohonanku?. Aoba x OC. RR please ? :3


**Disclaimer: Aoba Yamashiro punya Masashi Kishimoto**

** Aerith Namikaze, Rhea Namikaze punya-ku :3  
**

**Happy reading and review :3  
**

* * *

**AERITH POV**

Sekilat cahaya terlihat melintas dengan cepat dilangit malam saat aku tengah menengadahkan kepalaku kelangit. Ada bintang jatuh, maka seperti gadis lugu pada umumnya aku pun mengepalkan tanganku, memejamkan tangan dan berdoa. "Bintang jatuh, kuharap aku menemukan pangeran yang tampan, yang akan mencintaiku sumur hidupku" Ujarku sembari berharap dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Ah, kuharap pangeranku itu tampan, gagah, berani, keren, dan tentu terutama mencintaiku seumur hidupku. Sehabis berdoa kembali kutatap langit malam itu, segurat senyuman pun tersinggung. Pasti akan dikabulkan.

"Enam kali disergap dan tiga kali hampir terbunuh, astaga kau benar-benar mengundang para penjahat, ya" Komentar Kein, ayahku.

"Huuh, itu kan bukan mauku juga" Protesku padanya.

"Jadi anak seorang mentri wajar saja kan kalau sekekali dapat serangan seperti ini" Ujar Yahiko, kakakku.

"Kurasa kaalu segitu sih agak keterlaluan, ya. Kenapa tidak aku hajar saja mereka semua?" Sambung Nagato, kakakku juga. Well, aku memang punya kakak kembar.

"Kakak kan tahu sendiri kalau aku payah dalam ninjutsu ataupun taijutsu" Jawabku.

"Kurasa memang sudah seharusnya kita menyewa pengawal" Kata Rhea, ibuku yang baru saja masuk sembari membawa nampan berisi lima buah teh hangat. Walaupun memiliki jabatan, ibuku paling pantang melakukan hal remeh yang biasa seorang ibu lakukan pada keluarganya oleh pelayan.

"Pengawal...? ooooh, tidak tidak tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku dikuntit seharian oleh pria seram seharian" Tolakku mentah – mentah.

"Hei, dia kan hanya menjagamu, bukan mengekangmu" Potong ibuku sambil menaruh nampan tersebut dimeja terdekat yang dalam sekejap langsung diserbu oleh Yahiko dan Nagato dan ayahku.

"Yaaah, tapi tetap aja kan gak enak. Kenapa tidak salah satu dari kakak atau ayah saja?" tanyaku.

"Mereka semua kan sibuk untuk urusan diplomasi" Jelas ibuku sambil mengambil cankir teh miliknya dan langsung menyeruputnya.

"Pokoknya aku gak mau dikawal, titik" Ujarku tegas. Kuambil gelas teh milikku dan duduk dikursi pojok dekat jendela. Kubuka kunci jendela dan mendorongnya untuk membukanya. Langit malam terlihat cerah dengan bertaburan bintang-bintang. Huff, sudah tujuh belas tahun berlalu saat aku memohon pada bintang jatuh seorang pangeran tampan yang gagah berani dan akan mencintaiku seumur hidup. Dan sudah selama itu pula tak ada seorang pun yang datang padaku. Huf, apa keinginanku ini memang terlalu mustahil?

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

'TRANG', suara besi beradu saat kulempar kunaiku kearah dimana partner bertarungku melancarkan serangannya. "Luar biasa seperti biasa Aoba, kau bahkan sudah tak perlu menoleh kebelakang" Puji Raido. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kayaknya cukup untuk hari ini. Gimana kalau kita makan dulu sebelum pulang?" Tawar Raido.

"Iya iya. Aku yang traktir seperti biasa, kan?" Ujarku sambil berjalan melaluinya.

"Hahahaha, kau memang sahabat sejatiku" Sahut Raido menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Kami pergi ke sebuah restoran ramen yang tak begitu jauh dari lapangan tempat kami berlatih tadi.

"Selamat datang" Sapa gadis berambut coklat hangat.

"Ramen kuah udangnya dua, ya" Ujarku sambil mengambil posisi disebuah kursi kosong an Raido pun duduk disisiku.

"Hei, dari tadi cewek itu ngeliatin kamu terus, tuh" Bisik Raido sembari menunjuk seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat kami berada.

"Hmph, terus?" Tanyaku.

"Ya sapa, dong" Ujarnya.

"Gak ah dia keliahatannya bodoh" Jawabku singkat.

"Hei, berhentilah menilai wanita dari tingkat intelegensinya" Ujarnya.

"Maaf, ini pesanannya" Ujar gadis berambut coklat itu menyerahkan dua mangkuk penuh ramen pesananan kami.

" aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan perempuan yang bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang kuucapkan" Jawabku.

"Yah kau ini, garing" Jawabnya seraya mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan ramennya begitu juga denganku. Yah garing atau tidak inilah diriku. Aku paling benci dengan perempuan bodoh yang hanya mengutamakan kecantikan wajahnya. Mungkin karena itu pula aku belum menikah bahkan saat umurku menginjak kepala tiga. Ah sudahlah, toh aku tidak mematok target harus menikah diumur berapa. Lagipula pernikahan itu komitmen seumur hidup. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan seluruh waktu hidupku dengan wanita yang salah.

Selesai makan aku pulang ke apartemen mungilku yang terletak diblok empat. Ditengah jalan seorang anbu mencegatku. "Aoba Yamashiro. Anda diminta menemui hokage sekarang" Ujarnya yang segera menghilang tanpa menunggu jawabanku. Well, kurasa ini permintaan satu arah.

'TOK TOK TOK', "Masuk" Ujar suara didalam. Kubuka pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Didalam ruangan sudah ada 2 orang lain selain Hokage yang setahuku mereka berdua adalah Mentri pertahanan dan istrinya. Hm, apa yang mau mereka lakukan malam-malam begini, ya?. Aku membungkuk memberi hormat pada mereka berdua.

"Oke Aoba, maaf sudah mengganggu harimu. Aku memanggilmu kemari karena dua orang ini ada urusan denganmu" Ujar Hokage seraya menunjuk mereka berdua.

"Tidak masalah Tuan. Suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk melayani anda, keluarga anda dan negara ini" Jawabku.

"Bagus. Kalau tidak keberatan aku tinggal sebentar. Ada yang harus kuurus" Ujarnya sambil bangkit dan pergi keluar. Tinggallah hanya kami bertiga diruangan itu.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita tidak perlu perkenalan diri ya, karena kau pasti sudah tahu tentang kami. Kami memanggilmu kemari karena ada misi khusus untukmu" Uajr Kein membuka pembicaraan.

"Misi khusus apakah itu, tuan?" Tanyaku.

"Kau tahu kan anak perempuan kami satu-satunya?" Tanya Rhea. Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Dalam sebulan terakhir ini dia sudah enam kali disergap dan tiga kali hampir dibunuh. Well kurasa wajar saja kalau mengingat keadaannya pasti banyak ancaman diluar sana." Lanjutnya. Wow, rekor yang lumayan juga.

"Dia sangat payah dalam hal bela diri termasuk ninjutsu, genjutsu dan taijutsu. Karena itu mengingat reputasimu aku ingin kau mengawalnya kemanapun dia pergi" Ujar Kein.

"Baik" Jawabku.

"Tapi mengingat dia sendiri pun tidak ingin dikawal tolong jangan kau ungkap jati dirimu. Selama kau mengawalnya setiap kali dia bertanya, bilang saja kau pelayan baru yang khusus melayaninya" Ujar Kein lagi. Hegh pelayan!?.

"Tenang saja hanya sandiwara, kok. Nah kau kerja mulai besok ya. Besok Aerith akan ada perjalanan ke desa tetangga jam delapan pagi. Ah iya, jangan lupa pakai ini ya." Ujar Rhea seraya menyerahkan sebungkus pakaian dalam kertas bungkus berwarna coklat padaku.

"Kalau begitu selamat malam. Jangan datang terlambat, ya" Ujar Kein. Belum sempat aku membalas mereka berdua sudah pergi. Tinggallah aku sendirian di ruang hokage. Karena penasaran kucoba buka pakaian yang ada didalam bungkusan itu.

Hm, sebuah kemeja putih, tuxedo hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu warna hitam, celana dengan warna senada dan sepasang sarung tangan putih. Astaga, mereka benar-benar serius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AERITH POV**

"Ibu, lihat pita rambutku tidak?" Teriakku dari kamar.

"Tidak sayang. Bukannya biasanya kau menaruhnya di meja rias seperti biasa?" Teriak ibuku lagi.

"Sudah kucoba cari...tapi..." "Apa ini yang anda cari, nona?" Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari sesosok lelaki berambut hitam, mengenakan kacamata hitam dan tuxedo hitam pula lengkap dengan sarung tangannya. Aku melongo saja melihat kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, siapa pria ini? Jangan-jangan..."KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" Aku teriak sekencang-kencangnya dan berlari keluar.

"Ada apa, ada apa?" Tanya ibuku yang tergopoh-gopoh berlari ketempatku berada. Kulihat kedua kakakku dan ayah pun berlari kearah sumber suara. Cepat-cepat aku sembunyi dibelakang punggung ibuku.

"Ada lelaki mesum yang masuk kamarku tanpa izin" Ujarku seraya menunjuk pria yang baru saja kutemui itu. Ibu melihat kemana jariku menunjuk dan tertawa.

"Hahahahaha, aduh maaf ibu lupa. Ini Aoba, mulai hari ini dia yang akan mengurusi semua keperluanmu" Ujar ibuku. Kulihat pria yang bernama Aoba itu dengan penuh kecurigaan. Dia tersenyum lalu membungkuk hormat padaku. Cuih, senyuman paslu aku tahu itu.

"Astaga kami kira apa" Ujar Nagato seraya kembali turun kebawah diikuti Yahiko dan ayahku.

"Akrab-akrab ya" Ujar ibu menepuk pundakku lalu pergi. Tinggallah kami berdua saat itu.

"Hm, jadi kau pelayan baru, hah? Apa kau sudah diajari tentang sopan santun?" Tanyaku.

"Sudah nona. Hamba menguasai seluruh etika negara lima besar beserta kebiasaannya" Jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu kau tentu tahu kan masuk kamar perempuan tanpa izin itu pelanggaran berat? Apalagi kau ini laki-laki" Ujarku.

"Maafkan ketidaksopananku, nona" Katanya.

"Huh, awas kalau kau macam-macam padaku" Tambahku lagi.

"Hmph maaf saja, hamba tidak ada minat dengan bocah seperti anda, nona" Jawabnya.

"Apa kau bilang!?" "Aerith cepat siap-siap, sebentar lagi kau harus berangkat" Ujar ibuku. Sigh, dia selamat kali ini.

"Dengar ya, aku akan mengadakan perjalanan penting yang akan berpengaruh dengan desa ini. Kalau kau sampai mengacaukannya, akan kupastikan aku mengulitimu dan kujadikan akrpet dikamarku" Ancamku seraya berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

Sehabis melontarkan ancamannya dia pun berbalik pergi. Cih, belagu sekali sih mentang-mentang anak orang penting. Padahal wajahnya tipeku. Kuikuti dirinya berjalan kepintu utama. Diluar sana sudah menunggu dua ekor kuda.

"Tidak ada pengawal, bu?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak sayang. Hanya perjalanan pendek, kok. Lagipula kalau berangkat satu peleton penuh malah hanya akan menarik perhatian" Jawab Rhea. Kulihat Aerith bersorak kegirangan dan segera menaiki seekor kuda berwarna putih. Hmph dasar bodoh, untuk apa mereka mengirim satu peleton penuh kalau kemampuanku seorang pun setara dengan itu. Aku menaiki kuda hitam yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Hati-hati, ya" Ujar Rhea. Aerith terlihat mengacungkan jempolnya lalu dia pun memacu kudanya. Aku pun mengikutinya juga dari belakang. Selama dalam perjalanan aku merasa ia selalu memacu kudanya lebih cepat setiap kali aku berniat untuk mendekatinya. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa ya, Cuma kalau jarak kami terpisah lima meter mana bisa aku menjaganya. Walaupun jarak desa lumayan dekat namun tetap saja memakan dua hari perjalanan. Saat Matahari mulai terbenam Aerith membelokan kudanya kesebuah penginapan yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya.

"Awas jangan dekat-dekat aku" Ancamnya sekali lagi ketika kami sudah berada didalam kamar. Karena kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba, protokoler tidak memesan kamar untuk dua orang, ditambah lagi semua kamar dihotel ini penuh. Maklum musim liburan. Yah, lagipula lebih mudah mengawasnya jika berada dalam satu ruangan seperti ini.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik dengan bocah seperti anda?" Jawabku.

"Uuuuh, tidak bisakah kau sedikit menggunakan sopan santun saat aku berbicara denganmu? Aku ini tuanmu!" Ujarnya emosi.

"Ah, mohon maaf atas kelancanganku tuan putri" Ujarku diiringi membungkuk padanya. Kudengar ia mendengus kesal dan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan membanting pintunya. Huuh, kenapa sih orang cantik selalu nyebelin.

"Heh bodoh!" Terdengar suaranya dari balik pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka.

"Saya punya nama, Tuan putri" Jawabku.

"Ck, terserah. Balikkan badanmu, aku mau ngambil baju!" Ujarnya. Maka aku pun membalikkan badanku. Namun walaupun sedikit dari kaca, terlihat siluet tubuhnya saat dia cepat-cepat melangkah pada tasnya dan lalu kembali kedalam kamar mandi. Wow, benar-benar tubuh seorang putri.

"Kau tidur disana dan aku akan tidur disini. Awas kalau kau bergerak sedikit saja" Ancamku seraya menujuk ke sofa tempatnya tidur malam itu. Aoba membungkukkan badannya lalu duduk disofa itu. Aku membaringkan badanku dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas bahu lalu tidur.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

Tsch, mimpi apa sih aku semalam sampai harus satu kamar dengan cowok gila yang tidak punya sopan santun dan tidak kukenal ini. Padahal dia pelayanku, tapi lagaknya bikin aku naik pitam saja. Kulihat dia mematikan lampu dan kini hanya tinggal lampu meja kecil yang menyala disisku. Kulihat ia tertidur dengan pulas, masih dengan mengenakan kacamatanya. Aneh. Ah sudahlah, aku harus mengumpulkan tenaga untuk esok.

"Terima kasih atas tawaran anda. Kami harap kerjasama ini dapat berjalan sebagaimana mestinya" Ujar pemimpin desa itu seraya membungkuk padaku.

"Sama-sama. Kami harap kerjasama ini dapat memperkokoh persatuan antara desa dan Konoha" Jawabku.

"Tentu tuan putri" Jawabnya mantap.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" Ujarku. Ia membungkukan badannya lagi, aku pun segera naik keatas kudaku lalu pergi diikuti pelayan setiaku dibelakang.

"Wow, anda pandai bernegosiasi, ya" Pujinya.

"Hmph, aku sudah biasa melakukan itu" Jawabku tanpa menolehkan kepala sedikitpun padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AOBA POV**

Hm, memang tak heran sh dia pandai dalam hal ini. tampaknya kelak dia akan mewarisi posisi penting dinegara ini.

Ditengah perjalanan pulang seorg anak kecil brpkaian kumal brdri ditengah jalan menghdang kami. Aerith menghentikan kudanya begt jga dganku. Aerith pun turun dr atas kudanya lalu menghampiri gadis tsb.

"hei gadis kecil, ada ya bsa kami bantu?" tanya Aerith ramah.

"hati hati tuan putri, dia bsa saja cuma jebakan" ujarku.

"ck apa urusanmu sh? Kau kan cuma pelayan" jwbnya ketus. Cih, kalau saja aku tdk terjebak dalam sosok ini. Kami pun mengikutinya memasuki hutan menuju sbuah rumah yg brdiri sendiri. Tampakny mrka hdup trisolasi dr dunia luar karena sama sekali tdak kurasakan kehadiran org lain disitu. Anak itu membukakan pintu dan memperslakan kami masuk. Dia duduk brsimpuh disamping seorg wanita ringkih yg trbaring lemah.

Aeirith pun bersimpuh dan duduk disisi wanita itu. Sementara aku bersandar disisi pintu, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau musuh tiba-tiba mndobrak pintu. Kuperhatikan seisi rumah yang terlihat semuanya 'terbuat dari alam'. Hm, apa mereka ini sangat miskin sampai tidak sanggup membeli perabotan modern atau memang gaya hidup mereka yang down to earth?. Lalu kuperhatikan pada tuan putri yang tengah mengobati wanita itu dengan ninjutsu medis yang dilanjutkan dengan meminumkan obat padanya. Tak terlihat rasa jijik sedikitpun darinya.

"Jangan lupa minumkan ini sehari dua kali. Kalau teratur lima hari juga sudah sembuh, kok" Ujarnya seraya menyerahkan botol kecil berisi obat pada anak itu.

"Iya, terima kasih banyak" Jawab anak itu dengan mata berbinar. Aeirth bangkit dan berjalan kearahku.

"Yuk kita pulang" Ujarnya. Aku menganggukan kepala seraya mengikutinya dari belakang. Tiba-tiba anak itu menarik ujung pakaian Aerith. Aku bersiap-siap memaksanya melepaskannya tapi keburu ditahan olehnya.

"Kakak cantik sekali, seperti tuan putri dari Konohagakure" Ujar anak itu polos. Segurat senyuman tersinggung diwajahnya.

"Terima kasih. Kau juga kalau sudah besar pasti secantik putri dari konohagakure itu" Jawabnya. Sebuah senyuman tulus membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat semakin cantik. Um, maksudku ya memang dia cantik, tapi kalau tersenyum jadi tambah cantik. Ah sudahlah.

Kami meneruskan perjalanan pulang dan malam harinya sampailah kami diistana. Aku memasukan kuda ke kandang sementara Aerith masuk duluan kedalam. "Gimana keadaan selama diperjalanan?" Tanya Kein yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakangku, tengah bersandar pada tiang istal kuda.

"Ah tuan. Baik-baik saja, kok. Tidak ada gangguan yang berarti. Ditengah perjalanan kami sempat dicegat oleh gadis kecil yang minta ibunya diobati. Tapi tidak ada kesulitan setelah itu." Jawabku.

"Syukurlah. Kamarmu sudah disiapkan disebelah kamar Aerith dilantai dua. Jadi kalau ada apa kau bisa cepat-cepat melindunginya. Kepala pelayan akan mengantarmu" Ujarnya seraya pergi berlalu. Aku membungkukan badan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah selesai menyimpan kuda, seorang lelaki separuh baya terlihat mendatangiku.

"Aoba, kamarmu sudah kami siapkan. Silakan ikut aku" Ujarnya. Aku berjalan mengikutinya menuju lantai tiga dengan memakai tangga yang terbuat dari granit berwarna putih. Wow, mereka pasti punya banyak sekali uang. Pelayan itu mengantarkanku kesebuah kamar yang pintunya terbuat dari kayu yang diplitur mulus. "Ini kamar anda selama anda bekerja disini" Ujarnya sambil membukakan pintu kamar.

"Terima kasih" Jawabku sambil melenggang masuk kedalam.

"Ehem, kurasa anda sudah tahu kan kalau disebelah kamar siapa?" Tanya Pelayan itu.

"Kamar tuan putri, kan?" Tanyaku.

"Ya. Saya peringatkan anda, saya tidak tahu apa urusan anda disini. Tapi kalau anda berani macam-macam padanya, anda akan tahu sendiri akibatnya" Ancamnya seraya menutup pintu kamarku. Ck, mana berani aku macam-macam padanya. Toh, dia sumber penghasilanku.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

'KRIIIIIIIIIIIING' suara jam weker membuatku tersadar dari alam mimpiku. Sudah jam delapan pagi hari. Dengan malas kusingkapkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku dan mambuat udara dingin pagi hari mengelus kulitku. Aku gemetaran untuk sementara karenanya. "Aerith, sarapannya sudah siap, cepat bangun nanti masuk angin" Teriak ibuku dari balik pintu kamar.

"Iyaaa" Balasku. Terpaksa aku pun keluar dengan rambut masih acak-acakan. 'BUK' karena masih mengantuk tak sengaja aku menubruk seseoang didepanku. "Aduh, maaf" Ujarku. Mataku seketika terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang kutabrak.

"Selamat pagi, tuan putri" Ujar Aoba seraya tersenyum.

"Ky..." Cepat-cepat Aoba menutup mulutku sebelum aku sempat berteriak.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

Saat mulutnya terlihat akan kembali ebrteriak cepat cepat kututup dengan tanganku. "Ssssst, jangan ribut" Ujarku. Aerith masih terlihat terkejut. Dia lalu menyingkirkan tanganku dari mukanya.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Kamarku ada disitu" Ujarku menujuk pintu kamar disebelah ruangannya.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

Saat kulihat kemana arah tanganya menunjuk makin lengkaplah keterkejutanku. Astaga apa tidak salah menempatkannya disebelah kamarku. Kok tidak ada yang memberitahuku hal sepenting ini, sih!?. Aku kemudian menatap wajah belagunya yang masih tetap tersenyum. Kubalikan badanku seraya mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

Dengan wajah cemberut dia membalikan badannya dan turun kebawah. Hmph, dengan rambut acak-acakan dan wajahnya yang baru bangun tidur ditambah ekpresi cemberutnya malah membuatku tertawa geli melihatnya. Mungkin saking kesalnya padaku dia sampai lupa kalau dia belum sisiran. Hm, kurasa aku menyukai sisinya yang satu ini.

Sudah tiga bulan kuhabiskan hidupku untuk menjaga dan mengawalnya. Dan dia pun akhirnya mulai sedikit bisa menerima kehadiranku. Dia tidak lagi protes kalau melihatku dipagi hari dilantai yang sama ataupun kalau aku mengikutinya kemanapun aku pergi walau kelihatannya dia agak sedikit meragukan sosokku.

Wajar saja sih, mana ada seorang pelayan bisa bela diri dengan begitu terampil. Meskipun dia tidak pernah membahasnya, sih. "tumben kau punya firasat seperti itu" tanggap raido saat aku mencritakan ihwal kecurigaan Aerith pada sosokku.

"yah bgaimana bsa tidak. Aku sehari hari menghbskan waktu brsamanya kmanapuna pasti adalah saat saat aku kelepasan bicara atau brtindak." jwbku.

"apa dia pernah menyinggungmu soal ini?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"selama ini dia sh hanya diam saja." jwbku.

"kalau begitu ya sudah, kasus ditutup" ujar raido.

"ya tidak bisa begitu dong. Kalau dia tahu tugasku yang sebenarnya bisa bisa aku diusirnya lagi" ujarku. Kulhat raido trpaku sejenak lalu menghela nafasnya.

"sebenarnya kau itu takut kehilangan kerjaanmu atau takut tidak bisa bersamanya sh?" tanya raido. Pertanyaan terakhirnya sekejab membuatku trpaku diam.

"yaaa, tentu saja kerjaanku, bodoh" jawabku.

"yang memperkerjakanmu kan orangtua nya. Jadi sekalipun dia mengusirmu tapi orangtuanya sama sekali tidak berniat begitu kan kau tidak bisa pergi" katanya. Perkataannya ada benarnya juga, ya. "akui sajalah Aoba, kau jatuh cinta padanya, kan?" pertanyaannya kali ini sontak membuat desiran aneh pada jantungku, rasanya...

"ha...ha...hahaha, jatuh cinta? Aku, sama tuan putri? Gak lah gak mungkin. Dia majikanku, kau tahu, kan?" ujarku.

"loh, gak ada aturan yang melarang tentang itu, kan?" katanya enteng.

"ya memang tidak. Tapi bukan berarti aku blh melakukan itu, kan?" balasku.

"ya sudah terserah deh. Tapi kalau kau memang tdak menyukainya kenapa hrs ambil pusing dgan hal ini?" jwbnya. Aku terhenyak, memang bnar apa yg dikatakannya. Seharusnya aku tdak terlalu ambil pusing dengan hal remeh macam ini.

"HOI AOBA!" teriakan Aerith seketika menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"ya ya ada apa tuan putri?" jwbku terkejut.

"hujannya sudah berhenti, bisa kita lanjutkan perjalanan?" tanyanya. Kulihat langit diluar gua kecil tempat kami meneduh sebentar sudah cerah.

"ah, ya ya" jawabku. Haduh, bisa bisanya aku melamun ditengah tugas. Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju desa dekat negara besi dmana kami memang ditugaskan untuk menyerahkan tanggapan desa tersebut atas usulan kerjasama konoha. Hm, kudengar dsa itu memang memiliki sumber daya yg melimpah namun teknik pengolahannya minim skali. Tak heran konoha langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, benar benar taktik diplomatik yang brilian.

Plang penunjuk jalan terbaca 'bukit hulu', ah, disini rawan perampokan, aku harus waspada. Kami pun terus berjalan melalui tebing. 'SRAK' walaupun sangat pelan terdgar suara sesuatu bergerak dr atas tebing sana. Mereka datang. Tanpa dikomandoi kupacu cepat kudaku lalu menyambar tali kekang kudanya dan membwanya bersamaku.

"hei bodoh, apa yang kau..." 'SLEB' sebuah anak panah menancap dengan mulus ditebing sisi kanan Aerith yg dgan sukses membungkam mulutnya. Dgan cekatan kuikatkan tali kekang kudanya pada tali kekang kudaku.

"pegang yang erat tuan putri" ujarku. Aerith pun mencengkram tali kekangnya kencang kencang. Didpan kami sudah menghadang pasukan infanteri yg mgunakan senjata lengkap. Kalau kuhabisi satu satu hanya akan makan waktu. Lebih baik, "katon, goukakyou no jutsu" ujarku. Semburan api yang besar keluar dari mulutku. Tampaknya gertakanku berhasil, mereka semua menyingkir ktakutan. Sgra kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk menembus penghadangan mereka dan kabur.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

pandanganku terpukau saat Aoba dgan hebatnya mengusir para penjahat itu dgan jurus elemen api miliknya. Bagaimana bisa? Oke aku masih menoleransi kalau ada pelayan yang jago bela diri, tapi kalau jurus elemen api?

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

kami sudah berlari lumayan jauh dan tampaknya tak ada kawanan yang membuntuti kami. Ditempat kita berada kini terlihat hamparan salju yg lumayan tebal, tampaknya sudah memasuki wilayah negara besi. Kulepaskan ikatan tali kekang kami dan turun dari atas kuda untuk skedar meluruskan badan karena ketegangan tadi.

"hm, pelayan yang bisa jutsu elemen api, eh?" celetukannya membuatku tertegun. Kutatap matanya yg trlihat menaruh curiga padaku. Dalam situasi seperti ini, SOP yang kupelajari sebagai seorang shinobi, aku harus tenang dalam menjawab pertanyaannya.

"ada yang aneh dengan itu, tuan putri?" tanyaku.

"ya, dua puluh tahun aku hidup dilayani pelayan memang ada sih yang terampil dlm bela diri. Tapi baru sekarang ada yg bisa jutsu elemen api" ujarnya.

"well, jaman sudah berubah nona. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan ya, sebelum gelap. Masih seperempatnya lagi" kilahku kembali menaiki kudaku.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

huh, selalu saja begitu, selalu saja mengal ihkan pembicaraan. Apa sih yang sebenarnya disembunyikannya. Kulihat ia menaiki kembali kudanya dgan posisi membelakangiku.

"sebentar, aku ingin membasuh wajahku" ujarku seraya turun dari atas pelana. Saat kaki menapak tanah, "ARGH...!" Suatu rasa sakit muncul tiba tiba membuatku jatuh terduduk ditanah.

"tuan putri" sahut Aoba trkejut yang dengan cepat cepakt turun dan menghampiriku. Dari paha kananku, terlihat darah merah merembes keluar dari kain bajuku. "sejak kapan?" tanyanya.

"ya mana kutahu, aku baru tahu tadi" jawabku. Aoba lalu menaruh lengannya dibawah kakiku namun terhenti karena sudah kutampar duluan. "heh cowok genit, kau mau apa sih!?" hardikku.

"kau pikir kau bisa jalan dengan kaki seperti itu?" balasnya tak kalah dganku. Aku seketika terdiam dan membiarkannya membawa tubuhku kesebuah bangunan tua yg tampaknya rumah penduduk yang sudah ditinggalkan. Begitu sohji digeser, butiran debu membuatku terbatuk2. Aoba menurunkanku diatas sebuah meja yg trlihat agak bersih. Kulihat ia menggambil setumpuk jerami kering yang ada pojok ruangan dan menggebuk2nya keluar jendela untuk membuang debunya lalu menjejerkannya dilantai kayu yg pnuh debu sebagai alas. Kemudian dia membuka sleeping bag milikknya dan dilanjutkan dgan mendudukanku diatasnya.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

kulihat ia sedikit meringis pelan saat aku mendudukannya diatas sleeping bag milikku. Rembesan darah dibajunya pun terlihat membesar. Kalau tidak dengan cepat kutangani bisa gawat. Oke ptama aku harus menghentikan...'PLAK' lagi lagi aku kembali ditamparnya saat akan menyingkapkan sedikit kain yang menutupi lukanya.

"apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan, mesum!?" hardiknya.

"ya menyembuhkan lukamu." balasku.

"aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, bodoh" ujarnya seraya mengeluarkan chakra hijaunya.

"kalau kau memaksakan mengeluarkan chakra medis apalagi dalam kondisi terluka ditengah cuaca ekstrim spt ini kau bisa mati loh, tuan putri" kataku. Pelan tapi pasti chakra hijaunya kian menipis dan menghilang. Kekesalan tampak dari wajahnya. "tolong buka kainnya" ujarku.

"gak mau. Aku suka ngilu kalau liat luka" jwbnya.

"oke, biar aku yg kerjakan" ujarku. Kulihat ia menutup wajah dgan kedua tangannya. Kukeluarkan peralatan p3k yg diperlukan.

"awas jangan pegang macam macam" tambahnya.

"tenang saja, aku tidak menaruh minat pada bocah, kok" jwbku. Trdgar dgusan kesal darinya. Pelan pelan kusingkapkan bju yg menutup lukanya. Entah kenapa saat itu jantungku berdebar ekstra cepat. Akhirnya bju pun tersingkap dan tampaklah luka sayatan sepanjang sepuluh senti yg mengiris pahanya dgan darah yg brsimbah. Buset, diluar luka itu, ini adalah paha termlus yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku. Tak terlihat sedikitpun selulit maupun bekas luka. Ah, aku harus cepat cepat membalutnya. Begitu pikirku yang segera kembali kealam sadarku.

Kutuangkan alkohol ke kapas.

"aaang" rintinya.

"belum juga diolesin" ujarku. Aku pun membersihkan darah yg menepel maupun lukanya. Saat aku tengah mengoleskan antiseptik.

"aaah, sakit" ujarnya seraya sedikit menarik kakinya. Tanpa basa basi kutarik lagi kakinya. Dan begitu seterusnya sampai pada akhirnya kubebatkan perban untuk menutupi lukanya.

"sip, sudah beres" kataku.

"terima kasih" ujarnya pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

"sama sama tuan putri" jawabku.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

jago beladiri, jago ninjutsu, jago pertolongan pertama, siapa sih sebenarnya dia? Ayam jago? Kurasa tidak.

Aoba bangkit dan menata jerami lain disisi lain tempatku tidur. Well, langit memang sudah gelap, kurasa artinya kami akan bermalam disini malam ini.

Angin diluar mulai berhembus dengan kencang menembus dinding rumah yang mulai bolong2. Sepertinya akan datang badai malam ini. Suhu pun menurun dengan cepat. Kulihat Aoba tengah bersandar pada dinding kayu sembari terpejam. Apa dia tidur? Apa dia tidak kedinginan? Eh eh eh, tunggu dulu, ngapain aku memikirkan 'pria ketus, jutek, sok, dan sombong' itu?. Daripada membuang energi lebih baik tidur saja. Tapi, kasian juga, tapi aku sebel, tapi kan dia kedinginan ditengah badai salju seperti ini. Uuh, aku mesti gimana?

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

"Aoba...Aoba" suara renyah Aerith membuatku terjaga dari tidurku. Walaupun aku sdang dalam keadaan tidur namun aku harus tetap siaga.

"ya, putri?" jawabku.

"kau tidak kedinginan?" tanyanya. Aku tersadar akan keadaan sekeliling yg tengah dilanda badai. Well, memang dingin sh. Tapi aku gak mungkin kan masuk ke sleeping bag yang dipakainya walau memang dirancang untuk 2 orang.

"tidak putri. Silakan anda tidur saja untuk besok. Aku baik2 saja".

"tapi..." perkataannya terpotong. Aku tersenyum, ternyata walau seorang putri dia care sekali pada bawahannya.

"aku akan baik baik saja tuan putri" jawabku. Aerith terdiam sejenak. Dia membuka sleting sleeping bag dan keluar darinya. "loh...loh, putri?" ujarku keheranan melihat tingkahnya.

"gak bisa gini. Kata ayah seorang pelayan sekalipun adalah partner kerja. Harus susah senang bersama" jawabnya sambil duduk disisi dengan meringkuk.

Astaga, benar benar anak pemimpin terbaik menurutku. Dia terlihat menggigil kedinginan walaupun berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Aku bangkit dan berjalan kearahnya, membuka sleting sleeping bag sampai maksimal hingga wujudnya menyerupai terpal panjang.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

kini sleeping bag miliknya terlihat menyerupai terpal panjang. Dia lalu duduk tepat disampingku seraya menyelimutkannya hingga menutupi kami berdua. 'DEG' eh, kenapa jantungku tiba tiba berdetak kencang disaat seperti ini. Aku yang biasanya langsung protes kalau dekat dekat dia mendadak menjadi gadis bisu saat itu.

"tidak ada yang melihat kita, kan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan. Tangannya yang besar menggenggam kedua tangan mungilku dgan sempurna.

"tangan anda dingin sekali, putri" katanya. Dan tanganmu begitu hangat, begitu batinku berkata. Dia mendkatkan kedua tanganku pada mulutnya dan menghangatkannya dgan uap dari mulutnya. Aku hanya melongo diam melihat apa apa yang dilakukannya.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

kulihat kedua mata hijau bulatnya memandangiku. "anda keberatan, putri?" tanyaku. Perlahan matanya menormal kembali. Sebuah senyuman tipis terlukis diwajahnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menyandarkannya dibahuku.

Bisa kau bayangkan betapa seluruh darah ditubuhku bergejolak saat itu. Aku sendiri bingung dgan apa yang kulakukan. Apa tubuhku bergerak sendiri dengan dikontrol hatiku?. Ah dikontrol siapapun aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Akan kunikmati saja momen indah ini.

esok harinya ketika badai sudah reda kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Sejak peristiwa kemarin malam entah mengapa tiba tiba saja kekakuan yang biasa menyelimuti kebersamaan kami menghilang. Kami mengobrol tentang banyak hal, teman, masa depan dan tentu saja cinta.

"jadi anda tidak pernah pacaran sekalipun? Ah bohong, ah" ujarku tak percaya mendengar apa yang diucapkannya.

"serius. Dua puluh tahun aku hidup diistana dan selama itu, lelaki diluar istana yang berinteraksi denganku adalah para penjabat tua yang memiliki istri 4" ujarnya.

"hmph, apa anda tidak mau menjadi yang ke-5 saja? Tampaknya dia cukup perkasa, tuh" jawabku. Aerith tertawa mendengar jawabanku.

"well, kau sendiri apa tidak punya seseorang?" tanyanya. Jantungku berdetak kencang tiba tiba.

"tidak. Semenjak putus dari mantanku yang terakhir aku belum punya seseorg lagi." jawabku.

"oh, syukurlah ada wanita yang mau denganmu" ujarnya.

"sembarangan, aku ini idola tau. Banyak yang mengantri ingin dganku" belaku.

"haha, becanda." ujarnya tergelak.

"selamat datang, putri Aerith, suatu kehormatan anda mau mengunjungi desa kecil kami" sapa seorang pria paruh baya dengan janggut panjang. Oh, tak terasa kami sudah sampai ditujuan. Oleh dua orang pekerja, kuda kami dituntun menuju sebuah penginapan yang memang diperuntukan untuk kami. Aku turun dari atas kudaku lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

"butuh bantuan, tuan putri?" tanya Aoba yang terlihat tengah berdiri dibawahku dgan tangan terbuka. Aku tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala. Yah, dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini, mustahil rasanya bisa turun dgan sendirinya.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

dengan cekatan kutangkap saat tubuh mungilnya merosot turun dari atas pelana. Ia berdesis pelan ketika bekas lukanya sedikit bergesekan. "kuat jalan?" tanyaku.

" kalau aku masuk dgan digendong olehmu, nanti aku tidak terlihat anggun lagi" ujarnya. Tertawa kecil aku mendengarnya.

"anda tetap terlihat anggun walau digendong, kok" jawabku seraya mengangkat kakinya dari tanah.

Ketika sudah masuk kedalam kamar kududukan pelan dirinya diatas kasur yang empuk. Wajahnya berkerut menahan sakit dgan salah satu tangannya memegang lukanya tersebut.

"kurasa tak apa apa menggunakan ninjutsu medis, asal anda menggunakan chakraku." ujarku seraya menaruh tanganku diatas tangannya. Aerith memandangiku tanpa kata kata. Kemudian kurasakan perlahan chakraku pun disedotnya.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

aku terdiam melihat dia yang secara spontan menawarkan chakranya untuk kugunakan. Dia, siapa dia sebenarnya? Apa dia seorang pelayan seperti katanya? Pelayan terhebat pun tidak akan sampai seperti ini.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

tangannya ternyata mungil. Mungil sekali, sampai aku pun bisa menggenggamnya secara utuh. Proses penyembuhan pun entah kenapa terasa begitu cepat saat itu. Begitu selesai segera kusingkirkan tanganku.

"hei Aoba, kau mau jawab jujur, kan?" tanyanya.

"tentang apa tuan putri?" tanyaku.

"tentang kau ini sebenarnya pengawal atau pelayanku" kata katanya membuat dgup jantungku meningkat dgan cepat. Bukan krna hal aneh yang belakangan menghantuiku. Namun lebih ke rasa takut akan sesuatu.

"ah, anda ini bicara apa sih?" ujarku berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

"tsch, gak usah bohong. Mana ada pelayan bisa jutsu api dan beladiri" jawabnya. Aduh, harus kujawab apa!?. "cepat jawab atau kau kupecat sekarang juga. Kau sudah bersedia untuk menjawab jujur, kan?" tanyanya. Yah, tampaknya tak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk menghindar.

"ya, nyonya dan tuan anda memintaku untuk menjaga anda" jawabku. Kulihat ia terdiam lalu menghela nafasnya.

"sudah kuduga. Aku tahu peranmu bukan sekedar pelayan biasa" jawabnya.

"maafkan aku sudah membohongi anda selama ini. Orang tua anda sama sekali tidak berniat mengekang anda. Mereka hanya khawatir akan keselamatan anda" jawabku.

"yah tidak apa apa. Aku senang kok kalau kau yang jadi pengawalku" ujarnya. Aku terhenyak, kutatap pada dirinya. "setidaknya aku yakin kau tidak akan macam macam padaku, hehe" sambungnya nyengir. Aku tersenyum mendengas jawabannya. Syukurlah dia tidak berniat mengusirku. Aku membungkukan badanku sebagai ucapan hormat dan terima kasih.

malamnya Aerith menginginkan lagi perkenalan dari awal. "hoo, tokubetsu jounin. Pantas orang tuaku memintamu usiamu?" ujarnya. Aduh, aku sebenarnya agak malu mengakui soal ini sih.

"34" jawabku singkat.

"wow, pantas kau menyebutku bocah" komentarnya. Aku tersenyum simpul mendgarnya.

"maaf ya kalau selama ini aku selalu ketus padamu" katanya lirih. Aku terdiam memandanginya. "hmph, habis selama ini aku selalu berhubungan dgan lelaki tuh hanya untuk urusan diplomasi saja. Makanya aku tidak biasa bersamamu diluar bidang yang aku geluti" sambungnya. Oh, jadi ini alasannya?

"tidak apa apa tuan putri. Maaf juga ya sudah mengatai anda bocah" balasku. Aerith menganggukan kepalanya.

"kalau dipikir pikir aku memang bocah sih untukmu, kita kan beda empat belas tahun, hehe" katanya nyengir.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

"tapi semakin kesini anda terlihat seperti wanita dewasa" ujarnya. Sebuah setruman halus mengenai jantungku.

"ng...terima kasih" jawabku tersipu. Kutarik selimut hingga sebatas hidung untuk berjaga takut2 pipiku merona merah.

"ternyata anda lucu ya kalau tersipu seperti itu" celetuknya. Eh, bagaimana bisa dia menyadarinya. "bercanda, kok. Sudah malam, selamat tidur" ujarnya seraya merebahkan diri disofa dan menarik selimutnya begitu juga dganku yang membalik posisi tubuhku membelakanginya. Kucoba memejamkan mataku walau itu percuma saja. Terdgar suara dengkuran pelan dari arah belakangku. Kubalik tubuhku dan melihat dirinya yang tengah tertidur tetap dengan mengenakan kacamatanya. Hm, seingatku dia belum pernah membuka benda itu. Kenapa sh sebenarnya? Aku yakin dia tidak buta karena kerap kali terlihat dia membaca diperpustakaan istana. Jadi penasaran.

Aku pun bangun dan pelan pelan berjalan kearahnya lalu berlutut disampingnya. Dia masih tidur dengan damainya, kurasa situasi aman. Hanya sedikit kok, sudah itu akan langsung kupakaikan lagi. Harus perlahan lahaaaaaaaannn... 'GREB' tangan besarnya tiba tiba memegang tanganku yang hendak melepaskan kacamatnya. Jantungku serasa berhenti sesaat saat itu.

"itu tidak sopan, tuan putri" ujarnya dengan mata masih terpejam. Sehabis berkata demikian dia membuka matanya dan menatap padaku seraya tersenyum. Speechless, itulah kata kata yang cocok menggambarkan keadaanku kini. Kutarik kembali tanganku dan kembali masuk kedalam selimut dgan membelakanginya.

Apa dia marah? Apa dia akan bersikap dingin lagi seperti dulu? Uuh, seharusnya tidal usah kuturuti saja rasa penasaranku.

"maaf ya? Aoba" ujarku lirih.

"tak apa putri. Selamat tidur" ujarnya. Perasaanku agak tenang saat tahu dia memaafkan tindakan konyolku. Walaupun tetap saja rasanya tidak enak.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

seperti biasa aku terbangun pukul setengah lima pagi, sudah terprogram dalam otakku. Aku duduk tegak ditempatku tidur sambil mengumpulkan nyawa. Kulihat Aerith yang masih tertidur dengan damainya. Teringat kembali semalam ketika dia mencoba membuka kacamataku. Well, tak ada salahnya melakukan hal yang sama padanya kan walau dalam bentuk yang berbeda.

Aku turun dari sofa lalu duduk disisi tempat tidurnya. Cantik sekali dia jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini. Bulu matanya lentik, kulitnya mulus, persis boneka maneqin yang suka dipakai untuk pajangan baju toko. Kugenggam erat tangan mungilnya yang hangat. Aku senyum senyum sendiri melihat wajahnya ketika tidur. Ah, tuan putri, semua pria disekelilingmu pasti buta.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

suara kertas berpindahan sayup-sayup membangunkanku dari tidur. Didepanku terlihat Aoba tengah membaca sebuah majalah yang disediakan pihak hotel. Ia menyadari diriku yang sudah bangun, dgan tersenyum ia mengucapkan "selamat pagi putri? Tidur anda nyenyak?" tanyanya. Ah, lagi lagi wajahku terasa panas. Untunglah aku masih bergulung dalam selimut.

"ya" jawabku singkat. Hm, pukul tujuh pagi dia sudah berpakaian rapi. Jam berapa dia bangun?.

"anda mau sarapan direstoran hotel atau mau kupanggilkan room service?" tanyanya.

"restoran saja. Nadamu masih terkesan kau ini pelayanku, hahaha" jawabku sembari menyingkapkan selimut lalu menuju kamar mandi sebelum aku terjatuh. Ah sial, aku lupa soal lukaku. Aoba cepat cepat menghampiriku dan membantuku berdiri. Memang sudah sembuh sh, tp luka dalamnya agak terasa ngilu kalau kujejakan kakiku. Ia lalu memapahku memasuki kamar mandi.

"mau kupanggilkan butler wanita?" tawarnya. Aku menggeleng, kusuruh dia keluar dan menutup pintunya.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

"Aobaaa" panggilnya pelan pelan kubuka pintu untuk memastikan suasana sudah 'aman'. Ah, tampaknya iya. Kuangkat kembali tubuh mungilnya, lalu kami pun menuju restoran hotel. Suasana saat itu masih belum terlalu ramai karena mayoritas tamu makan pukul sepuluh pagi. Aku menolongnya mengambilkan menu lalu mendudukannya dikursi dan berdiri dibelakangku sembari mengawasi keadaan sekitar. "duduk" katanya.

"maaf tuan putri tapi" "ambil sarapanmu dan duduk. Kalau kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan chakra karena kelaparan kan aku yang salah juga. Dan ini perintah" potongnya. Oke oke kuturuti saja apa yang jadi keinginannya.

Siang harinya, teken kontrak diadakan. Setelah sepakat kami memutuskan untuk pulang. "tidak ingin melihat lihat dulu, putri?" tanyaku.

"tidak. Aku harus pulang. Lagipula melihat lihat apa" katanya dingin. Aku pun tidak dapat memaksanya maka kuikuti keinginannya untuk pulang. Ketika melewati lembah bandit itu, aku bisa lebih leluasa membantai mereka semua tanpa harus bersusah payah lagi bersandiwara. Dan tampaknya tuan putri pun lumayan terhibur karenanya.

"wah wah, jadi begitu, ya?" tanggap shinobu yang kebetulan tengah ikut nongkrong dganku dan raido. Aku tersenyum senang saat menceritakan dia sudah mengetahui identitasku dan tidak berniat memecatku. "deh. Kayahknya tuan putri ada rasa sama kamu, tuh" tukas raido. 'DEG' kali ini bukan desiran aneh lagi. Tapi debaran jantungku yang terasa semakin cepat.

"sudah kubilang kan, tidak mungkin" ujarku.

"haha. Kalau kau sendiri ada rasa tidak padanya?" tanya shinobu. Aku sempat terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menjawab,

"tidak" kataku.

"oh,gitu. Kebetulan nih ada cewek yang mau ngajak kenalan. Kalian mau?" tawar nya. Hekh kenalan? Kencan buta?. "tenang saja, mereka cantik2, kok. Oke deh kutunggu minggu depan, ya" katanya.

"aku tidak ah, sudah ada janji" kata raido.

"kalau kau?" tanyanya padaku.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

"kencan buta?" ujarku keheranan sambil berkaca dan menyisir rambut panjangku.

"iya tuan putri. Temanku mengajakku untuk itu. Bagaimana menurut anda?" tanyanya. Sejujurnya aku keberatan dan tidak akan mengizikannya untuk itu.

"ya sudah pergi saja." jawabku.

"benar tidak apa apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"iya lah. Itu hakmu kan. Kalau kau tidak mulai menjajaki seorang wanita mulai dari sekarang, kau bisa perjaka seumur hidup" ujarku. Kudengar Aoba menghela napasnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu tuan putri, saya permisi dulu" katanya berlalu.

Selepas dia pergi tangan yang tengah kupakai menyisir pun terhenti. Kutatap sosok wanita yang terpantul dicermin. "bodoh...kau bodoh" kataku padanya. Sejurus kemudian air mata pun mengucur dengan derasnya. Aku menyesal terhadap apa yang barusan kukatakan. Seharusnya kubilang padanya apa yang kupikirkan. Tapi entah mengapa bibir ini tak kuasa mengatakannya.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

hari minggu yang dijanjikan pun datang. Aku datang dengan berpakaian sipil, kaos panjang dan celana jeans, senormal mungkin. Pikiranku menerawang ketika aku mendiskusikan soal kencan ini padanya. Ada rasa kecewa yang terselip ketika aku mendengar jawabannya. Apa itu yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan, atau sebaliknya. "maaf maaf, lama nunggu?" tanya shinobu.

"mungkin" jawabku.

"kenalkan, ini honoka." katanya sambil memperkenalkan wanita berambut merah panjang. Aku tersenyum seraya menjabat tangannya. Huh,segini sih masih jauh dibawah tuan putri kecantikannya. "yuk jalan" ujarnya. Kami pun berjalan dgan pasangan masing masing. Sementara shinobu terlihat mesra dengan kekasihnya, suasana disini terasa dingin. Kami hanya terlibat beberapa obrolan ringan. Pikiranku masih menerawang padanya, kalau dipikir pikir, itu saat terakhir aku berbicara dengannya. Dia seperti menghindar untuk terlibat kontak sosial denganku. Kami pun memasuki sebuah karaoke dan memesan minuman. "wine, wine" ujar shinobu yang segera dicubit oleh kekasihnya.

"kau mau pesan apa Aoba?" tanya honoka.

"lime squash saja" kataku. Honoka pun menyamakan pesanannya denganku. Shinobu asyik berduet sementara aku hanya terduduk menatap kosong pada layar besar yang terdapat teks lagu.

"kau suka lagunya?" tanya honoka yang ketika kusadari terlihat mendkat padaku dengan kedua kakinya keatas, menampilkan pahanya.

"um, tidak." kataku sambil menggeser dudukku agak menjauh.

"oh haha. Bagaimana kalau kita saling mengenal satu sama lain?" tanyanya sembari menyandarkan sebelah tangannya dibahuku. Cih, aku benci perempuan agresif dan tidak punya attitude seperti dia. Berbeda dengan tuan putri, dia cenderung diam dan terlihat anggun walau terkadang sisi kekanakannya keluar. Tapi justru itu bagian favoritku.

"kau mau tahu apa tentang aku?" tanyaku dingin.

"banyaaak, tentang pekerjaanmu, atau mungkin hobimu" katanya.

"pekerjaanku mengawal putri dari kerajaan. Kalau hobiku tidak ada yang kusuka" jawabku singkat.

"oh, mengenai kerajaan. Kudengar satu2nya putri mereka belum pernah punya pacar ya? Hah, pasti karena dalam otaknya cuma ada politik saja. Atau mungkin dia punya kelainan?. Atau..." 'PLAK'. Secara spontan kutampar keras pipinya hingga ia terjerembab kebelakang.

"maaf semuanya, aku pulang duluan" ujarku seraya menaruh sejumlah uang untuk membayar tagihanku. Semua orang terlihat terkejut dan tak ada yang menghentikan saat aku melangkah keluar.

cih, hina dina. Berani sekali dia bicara macam macam tentang tuan putri. Dia kan tidak tahu persoalan yang sebenarnya. Tuan putri jutaan, milyaran kali jauh lebih baik darinya. Menyesal rasanya aku mengikuti kencan ini.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

"gak makan Aerith?" sapa ibuku. Aku yang sedang membaca buku namun termenung pun tersadar. Kulirik jam, sudah pukul delapan lewat. Makan malam sudah selesai sejam yang lalu.

"aku belum lapar, bu" ujarku.

"well, okay. Tetap akan ibu siapkan kalau kalau kau ingin makan" ujarnya.

Huf, memang aneh, aku yang selama ini jago dalam bersilat lidah ketika dialog, pun ahli dalam ilmu eksakta dan sosial politik, ketika aku berhadapan dengannya seoalah semua kehebatanku jadi tak berguna. Lidahku menjadi kelu, otakku pun seakan tak dapat berpikir.

Kira kira bagaimana kencan butanya, ya? Apa dia menemukan wanita yang sesuai dengannya. Oh Tuhan, aku tahu ini kejam, tapi kumohon agar tak seorang wanita pun yang berhasil menarik hatinya disana.

.

.

.

**RHEA (AERITH MOTHER) POV**

selesai menyiapkan makan malam untuk putriku, tak sengaja aku berpapasan dengan Aoba.

"selamat malam, nyonya. Maaf kalau saya terlambat pulang" katanya sambil membungkuk. Hm, aku tidak tahu dari mana dia. Tapi kalau putriku sampai tak mau makan seperti itu, kurasa dia pergi ke suatu acara gokon. Kenapa aku bisa menyimpulkan seperti ini? Karena aku tahu kalau mereka berdua sebenarnya saling memendam rasa. Bahkan suamiku dan kedua kakaknya pun tahu dan kami pun tidak mempermasalahkan seandainya mereka menginginkan bersatu. Aah, jadi ingat ceritaku dan kein dulu.

"tak apa. Ngomong ngomong, Aerith belum makan. Suruh makan, gih. Kau juga kalau belum makan, sudah disiapkan diruang makan pelayan" kataku.

"baik nyonya" jawabnya. Aku pun pergi berlalu. Well, kurasa aku bisa tenang mempercayakan persoalan ini padanya.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

"permisi tuan putri" terdngar ktukan dan kulihat sosok yang semenjak tadi menari nari dibenakku.

"gimana kencannya?" tanyaku sambil berusaha tetap menjaga nada agar terdengar datar walaupun sebenarnya rasanya ingin mengamuk saat itu juga.

"berantakan. Dan kurasa aku ditolak mentah mentah, hehe" katanya. Aku tercengang, apa Tuhan mendengar doaku.

"oh maaf, aku turut sedih" ujarku. Walau berkata demikian ada sedikit percikan rasa bahagia didadaku.

"tak masalah tuan putri. Ngomong2 kudengar anda belum makan, ya?" tanyanya.

"darimana kau tahu?" ujarku balik bertanya.

"nyonya. Yuk makan dulu, biar kutemani" ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Saat itu tanpa dikomandoi tanganku menyambutnya dan dia menarikku untuk membantuku berdiri.

Kukira dia akan makan ketika aku tengah makan. Nyatanya dia terus berdiri disampingku sampai aku selesai makan mulai dari hidangan pembuka sampai penutup.

"kau tidak makan?" tanyaku ketika dia mendampingiku menuju kamar.

"nanti saja" jawabnya. Akhirnya sampailah aku dipintu kamarku. Aoba membukakan pintunya dan mempersilakanku masuk.

"terima kasih sudah mengantarku" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"sama sama, tuan putri" balasnya diiringi senyuman pula. "tuan putri" panggilnya yang membuatku batal menutup pintu kamarku dan membukanya kembali.

"ya?" tanyaku.

"ng, aku tahu restoran enak didaerah pinggiran konoha yang mungkin tidak ada yang akan mengenali anda. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kesana minggu depan?" tanyaku. Pupil mataku melebar mendengar tawarannya. Oh, apa ini semua hanya mimpi?

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

sudah beberapa detik berlalu semenjak kuajukan tawaranku namun tak kunjung kudengar jawaban darinya. "Kalau anda tidak suka..." "suka...aku suka sekali, Aoba. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku. Aku pasti akan pergi denganmu nanti" ujarnya dengan mata berbinar dan mulut tersenyum lebar. Kecantikannya ternyata kian terpancar jika dalam ekspresi seperti itu.

"um oke. Kita akan berangkat jam 10 pagi ya. Selamat malam dan selamat tidur" kataku buru buru pergi sebelum dia menyadari darah yang mulai naik kewajahku.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

tak percaya rasanya saat Aoba mengajakku jalan jalan denganya. Menedadak moodku yang tadi tengah dirundung awan mendung kini bertaburan bintang bintang terah. Ah ya, dulu aku pernah berharap dipertemukan dengan pangeranku. Apa pangeran itu dia, ya?

3 hari kemudian aku dia memimta izin untuk pergi bermain berdua sekedar untuk refresing pada kedua orangtuaku dan ajaibnya mereka mengizinkan. Kurasa kalau bersama Aoba, kemanapun aku akan diizinkan, hehe.

Ketika hari h telah tiba, butuh waktu berjam jam bagiku untuk mengobrak abrik lemari dan memilih baju yang tepat. Rok panjang coklat ini lucu, tapi tak praktis kalau dipakai lari. Baju ungu ini bagus, tapi norak ah. Aduh, masa dari sekian banyak bajuku tak ada satupun yang cocok.

"pilih saja yang menurutmu paling nyaman. Rok terusan ini bagus, kok." kata ibuku sambil menyerahkan sebuah baju yang menyatu dengan rok berwarna putih tulang dengan lengannya sampai sikut.

"tapi, apa gak terlalu kekanakan?" tanyaku.

"ya sudah, pakai baju ibu kalau mau kelihatan dewasa" candanya.

"ah ibu, bentar lagi, nih" ujarku.

"ibu rasa Aoba tidak akan keberatan kok kau memakai baju warna apa saja atau yang seperti apa saja." ujarnya.

"anda cantik sekali tuan putri" puji Aoba padaku.

"ng, makasih" ujarku. Aku akhirnya memutuskan memakai baju terakhir yang disodorkan ibuku.

"hati hati ya" ujar ibu. Kami pun pergi, namun aku masih merasa seluruh dunia menatapku setelah kami berjarak beberapa meter dari pintu gerbang istana. Well, aku tidak ingin acara istimewa ini dirusak oleh peristiwa tak mengenakan dikarenakan lu seorang putri, atau entah ini hanya perasaanku saja. Habis ini pertama kalinya aku keluar berdua dengan cowok, sih.

"ada apa?" tanya Aoba yang menyadari langkahku makin melambat.

"aku merasa takut kalau aku mengacaukan acara ini. Bisa saja kan ada yang berniat tidak baik" ujarku.

"kalau memang ada begitu akan langsung kubantai, tenang saja" katanya.

"tapi..." ujarku terhenti. Kuliha Aoba melingkarkan kedua lengannya keleherku. Sontak aku terkejut, apa yang dia lakukan!?. Beberapa detik kemudian sehelai pita putih terlihat digenggam olehnya, lalu ikatan rambut atasku pun lepas, dilanjutkan dengan ikatan bawah sehingga kini rambutku pun terurai sepenuhnya.

Seelah itu ia melepar kacamatanya dan memasukannya kekantung yang sama dengan pitaku. Saat itulah aku melihat wajahnya seutuhnya untuk pertama kali. Ternyata dij memiliki mata yang bulat dan bening dengan sorot mata yang seketika mampu membuatku meleleh.

"nah, sekarang tidak akan ada yang mengenali kita, kan?" ujarnya.

"i...iya" jawabku gugup. Aduh ternyata dia terlihat berbeda dan jauh lebih tampan ketimbang waktu memakai kacamata.

"kurasa, begini pun tak masalah, kan?" tanyanya seraya menggenggam tangan mungilku. Jantungku berdetak 2x lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika kulihat tangan besarnya menggenggam erat tangan mungilku.

"i...iya" jawabku seraya tersenyum tersipu. Kami pun meneruskan perjalanan menuju tempat yang dimaksud, dan selama itu pula tidak pernah dilepaskannya tanganku olehnya. Apalagi suasananya memang lebih ramai mengingat hari libur. Mau tak mau kami harus menembus keramaian ini untuk menuju tempat tujuan.

"Aoba, itu apa?" tunjukku pada sebuah booth yang terlihat ramai.

"ramalan cinta" jawabnya.

"eh?" tanggapku keheranan.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

"seorang peramal akan meramal peruntungan cinta kita" jelasku lagi. Wajahnya masih terlihat kebingungan. "bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya?" tawarku. Aerith mengangguk. Kami pun mendatangi booth tersebut.

"selamat datang anak muda. Mau diramal?" sapa si peramal ramah.

"ya" jawabku singkat sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang padanya. Si peramal mengucapkan mantra mantra yang tak kami mengerti, lalu menaburkan semacam bubuk ke cawan hitam didepannya yang langsung berubah menjadi api dengan bentuk hati disertai percikan api lalu menghilang. Aerith kaget dan langsung bersembunyi dibelakangku.

"perjalanan cinta kalian akan berakhir dengan bahagia. Walaupun ada sedikit rintangan yang menghadang. Selama kalian saling mengasihi, kalian pasti bisa melaluinya" ujar si peramal tersebut. Aerith terlihat kagum dengan apa yang dikatakan siperamal.

Sesudah mengucapkan terima kasih kami pun pergi lagi. "apa benar yang dikatakannya?" tanya Aerith.

"entahlah. Jangan terlalu ambil pusing. Hidup ditentukan oleh usaha kita, termasuk cinta" kataku.

"ah iya. Benar juga" ujarnya. Selama perjalanan selanjutnya Aerith terus bertanya hal hal asing yang ditemuinya. Dan terlihat kekaguman diwajahnya. "waah, ternyata banyak hal menakjubkan disini, ya" ujarnya.

"loh, memang anda tidak tahu?" tanyaku.

"tidak. Habis hidupku dicekoki terus dengan berbagai disiplin ilmu. Makanya aku tidak sempat hanya untuk berkeliling konoha sekalipun" jawabnya. Aduh, kasihan sekali. Dia memiliki kehidupan yang didambakan orang lain namun dia kehilangan sisi yang orang lain bisa dapatkan dengan mudah.

"kalau gitu, gimana kalau kita nonton film?" tawarku.

"dirumah juga bisa, kan?" ujarnya.

"ini beda. Kita akan nonton dilayang yang suuper besar. Kau mau?" tanyaku.

"mau mau" jawabnya kegirangan.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

Aoba membawaku kesebuah gedung besar dimana banyak gambar poster film didepannya. Hm, dia mau membawaku kemana, sih?. Saat masuk kedalam terlihat antrian orang orang yang tersebar dibeberapa loket. "kau mau lihat yang mana?" tanyanya.

"hm, apa saja deh asal jangan film yang berat, horor atau thriller" ujarku.

"bagaimana kalau itu?" tunjuk Aoba pada sebuah film yang masuk dalam genre kartun yang iklannya sering kulihat ditv.

"iya, itu saja" ujarku semangat, aku memang ingin sekali menontonnya tapi tiap kutunggu ditv selalu tidak pernah ada. Sehabis membeli tiket kami memasuki studio sesuai yang tertera ditiket dan duduk segera karena film nya akan diputar 15 menit lagi.

"hm, apa kita tidak terlalu diatas?" tanyaku yang melihat hanya 5 baris bangku yang tersisa diatasku.

"justru enak kan? Tidak ada yang menghalangi penglihatan kita" jawabnya.

"hm, kau sering nonton kesini, ya?" tanyaku.

"beberapa kali sih. Tapi gak sering. Paling kalau diajak teman2ku" katanya. Aku cuma manggut manggut saja. Kalau dipikir pikir tidak terlalu banyak yang menontonnya ya? Apa karena kulihat iklan film ini 3 minggu yang lalu?. Tiba tiba lampu perlahan meredup dan mati.

"loh...loh, kok lampunya dimatiin?" tanyaku keheranan.

"memang begini tuan putri. Kalau lampunya nyala filmnya tidak akan terlihat" jelasnya. Duh malu aku, kelihatan banget cewek rumahannya. 'JENG JENG' Suara musik yang membahana pun mengagetkanku. Tenang tenang, memang begini, memang begini. Kulihat Aoba terkekeh melihat tingkahku.

"apa ngetawain?" kataku kesal.

"hmp, maaf tuan putri" katanya. Aku mendengus sambil menyilangkan tanganku didada. Iya deh, aku ini gadis rumahan yang tidak mengenal peradaban. "jangan marah dong, tuan putri" ujarnya sambil menarik kepalaku agar bersandar dibahunya. Seketika saja jantungku berdebar tak karuan dan darah dengan cepat naik memenuhi wajahku. Tapi karena lampunya dimatikan mungkin dia tidak akan menyadarinya.

Filmnya rame sih, aku suka sekali. Tapi karena pendingin udara yang ternyata lumayan dingin dan kini aku bersandar dibahunya, lumayan mengganggu konsentrasi nih. Seingatku terakhir kali kami begini tuh 3 bulan yang lalu waktu digubuk tengah hujan karena aku terpanah. Tapi kan kalau dulu itu kasrena aku kendinginan, dan kalau sekarang.

"dingin tuan putri?" tanyanya.

" y..yah, lumayan, hehe." jawabku. Aoba mendorong sedikit kepalaku agar aku pun duduk tegak. Dia lalu menegakan penyangga tangan hingga kini tak ada penghalang antara kami. Lengan besarnya menrangkul pinggangku lalu mendekatkaku padanya. Persis seperti ketika digubuk cuma tanpa sleeping bag saja. Dan tangannya yang bebas menggenggam kedua tanganku lalu mendekatkannya pada mulutnya. Sama seperti dulu, dia pun menghangatkan tanganku dengan uapnya. Waduh, malah makin gak bisa konsentrasi, nih.

"anda suka filmnya, tuan putri?" tanya Aoba.

"ya, hehe." jawabku. Yah walau sempat terjadi tarik ulur konsentrarsi tapi aku masih sanggup menikmati sisa film itu. Sehabis menonton kami lanjutkn perjalanan menuju restoran yang dijanjikannya. Tak kusangka ternyata letaknya diatas bukit. Huuh, untunglah aku berhasil naik keatas tanpa pingsan. Restoran itu kulihat terbuat dari gelondongan kayu yang disatukan dan dibentuk rumah. Sekelilingnya dikelilingi oleh kebun teh yang diwarnai oleh kabut tipis. Rasa sejuk angin pegunungan seketika membayar lunas semua jerih payahku untuk menuju tempat ini.

"mau duduk dimana, tuan putri?" tanya Aoba. Aku melihat sekeliling dan langsung menunjuk balkon yang langsung menghadap ke kebun teh. Pelayan langsung mengantarkan kami menuju sebuah meja yang kosong. Biasanya Aoba selalu duduk bersebrangan denganku. Tapi kini dia duduk tepat disebelahku :D. Pelayan tersebut menyodorkan menu dan bersiap mencatat pnsanan kami. Hm, dingin dingin begini enaknya sih yang hangat hangat.

"sup iga dan hot lemongrass tea saja" kataku.

"samakan" kata Aoba. Pelayan itu mengambil menu lalu pergi berlalu. Hamparan kebun teh yang terbentang didepanku seakan menyihirku. "anda suka, tuan putri?" tanya Aoba membuyarkan lamunanku.

"iya, sangat. Makasih sudah mengajakku kemari" ujarku senang.

"ya, aku senang kalau anda senang" jawabnya. Aku tersenyum padanya begitu juga dirinya. Kurasakan tangan besarnya menggenggam tanganku. Waah, ditengah cuaca dingin seperti ini suhu tubuhnya tetap hangat.

"permisi" ujar seorang pelayan, tak terasa pesanan kami sudah datang. Ketika hangatnya kuah sup mengalir turun ke tenggorokanku lalu menuju perutku, rasanya luar biasa. Aku memang pernah makan sup serupa tapi entah mengapa kali ini nikmatnya berbeda.

Tak perlu waktu lama sampai sup itu ludes kumahan. "kenyang, enaak. Terima kasih Aoba" kataku.

"sama sama tuan putri" jawabnya. Setelah puas makan aku mengajaknya menyusuri kebun teh sekitar restoran. Kabut tebal yang tadi sempat menggelayut sudah tidak ada dan kini berganti dgan sinar matahari yang bersinar dengan terangnya. Ditengah kebun, aku menemukan sebuah gedung pertunjukan yang sedang tidak dipakai. Kulihat jadwal tayang pertunjukannya yang 3 hari yang lalu.

"mau lihat lihat kedalam?" tanya Aoba mendorong pintu yang ternyata tak dikunci. Aku mengikutinya masuk.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

"hello" ujar Aerith. Suaranya bergema, tak ada yang menjawab. Tampaknya memang tak ada orang. Hm, gedung pertunjukan yang lumayan megah menurutku. "waah lihat Aoba" ujar Aerith yang menunjuk ke helaian kain yang beraneka warna terjuntai dari langit langit. Mungkin bekas setting pertunjukan yang belum dibongkar.

"hoi Aoba, coba tangkap aku" kata nya sambil bersembunyi disalah satu kain berwarna biru. Aku tersenyum.

"aduh. Aku kehilangan tuan putri. Bisa gawat kalau tidak kutemukan. Coba kugunakan ilmu ninjaku. Hm...hm...hm...dia ada disini" kataku sambil menyingkapkan kain berwarna biru itu. Namun tak ada siapapun disana.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

huff, untunglah aku pindah tepat pada waktunya. Aku menahan tawa dibelakang kain warna nila mendengar reaksi keterkejutannya. "aaah, aku tahu pasti..." begitu mendengar kata katanya aku diam diam berlari untuk berpindah. "disini" ujar Aoba yang tanpa sadar sudah mengurungku dengan kain berwarna putih bersama dengannya. Aku tertawa tergelak gelak karenanya, tawaku baru berhenti saat kusadari dia tengah memandang wajahku. Wajahku dengan sendirinya menunduk namun Aoba mendorong daguku keatas sehingga kami pun kembali saling bertatapan. Senyuman tersinggung diwajahnya.

"anda cantik sekali, tuan putri" katanya lembut. Perkataannya sontak membuatku tersipu sipu. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku sebelumnya.

Lalu kulihat dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, dan perlahan mataku tertutup. Beberapa detik kemudian dapat kurasakan bibirnya berada dibibirku. Tapi dia kemudian melepaskannya.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

kutatap mata hijau bulatnya. Mata yang benar benar menghipnotisku. Aku benar benar sudah tidak berdaya dihadapannya. Tanpa berkata kata lagi kuletakan bibirku ditempat yang sama dengan semula. Cukup lama, hingga aku tersadar, "Tidak" batinku sambil mendorongnya pelan. Aerith tak berkata kata, dia hanya menatapku dengan sepasang mata hijaunya. Aku berlari keluar meninggalkannya didalam.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

kulihat sosoknya berlari keluar meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku pun seakan terpaku ditempatku berdiri. Masih tak dapat kupercaya tadi baru saja kami berciuman. Bukan sekali, bahkan dua kali. Dan ini ciuman pertamaku. Tapi kenapa dia bereaksi seperti itu? Apa dia tidak suka? Atau dia merasa bersalah?

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

aduh bodoh, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?. Kau tadi menciumnya. Tidak sekali, bahkan 2 kali. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi itu ciuman pertamanya. Argh, kau harus tahu diri, kau ini cuma pengawal dia. Dan seorang pengawal tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan majikannya, itu namanya tidak profesional.

"kita pulang yuk, sudah mulai malam" ujar Aerith. Kuliha dia melenggang pergi didepanku. Nadanya biasa saja bahkan tak terkesan dia baru saja mengalami suatu peristiwa emosional dalam hidupnya.

"baik" jawabku singkat.

"terima kasih sudah mengajakku keluar, aku senang sekali hari ini" katanya sebelum dia menutup pintu kamar.

"ya. Sama sama putri. Ini pita anda" ujarku sambil memberikannya 2 helai pita berwarna putih. Aerith mengangguk, dia lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku sambil merenungi semua peristiwa tadi. Awalnya semua begitu sempurna sampai aku melakukan itu.

Selama 25 tahun menjadi shinobi aku selalu menaati setiap peraturan dan kode etik shinobi. Dan aku tahu tak satupun dari mereka yang melarang untuk jatuh cinta karena itu adalah hakekat kita sebagai manusia normal. Tapi tetap menurut pendirianku tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang ada hubungan kerja denganku karena itu bisa mengganggu profesionalitas kerja. Untuk pertama kalinya nilai nilai brilian yang kudapat ketika diakademi maupun ujian mulai dari chuunin sampai jadi tokubetsu jounin sama sekali tak berguna.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

esok paginya aku terbangun seperti biasa, pukul 7 pagi. Aku terduduk, merenung, mengingat hari kemarin. Peristiwa itu bergulir terus dalam benakku hingga tiba pada bagian ketika dia menciumku dan, 'BYAR' lamunanku buyar. Kulihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul setengah delapan. Oh sial, berapa lama aku melamun. Segera kusambar handuk dan mandi sebelum ibu menggedor pintu kamarku.

selesai mandi aku duduk dimeja makan bersama seluruh keluargaku. Ada yang aneh pagi itu, semenjak aku keluar kamar sampai selesai mengecek dokumen sore hari tak kudapati dirinya. Walaupun aku mencari keseluruh istana dia tidak ada. "cari Aoba?" tanya ibuku yang kelihatannya menyadari aku yang terus kesana kemari.

"ibu lihat?" tanyaku.

"dia mengundurkan diri tadi malam. Katanya capek bekerja dengan frekuensi tak menentu seperti ini" katanya. Aku terdiam, dia sama sekali tidak ada niatan mengundurkan diri.

.

.

.

**RHEA POV**

"oh ya, baiklah." jawab Aerith sambil berlalu. Aku keheranan mendengar jawabannya yang terkesan tidak peduli akan hal itu. Padahal kalau aku sih pasti akan menangis meraung raung dan pergi menyusulnya. Tapi aku tidak berhak mencampuri urusannya. Lagipula dia sudah dewasa.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

"kau resign!?" sahut raido kaget dirumah makan langganan kami.

"ya. Tadi malam" kataku.

"aduh teman, kau bodoh. Padahal kau sudah mendapat kan pekerjaan dengan gaji yang enak. Segala keperluanmu ditanggung lagi. Kau ini kenapa sih?" katanya masih dengan nada terkejut.

"bodoh? Mungkin ya." jawabku.

"aku yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama kau disana" katanya. 'DEG' Jantungku berdebar dan kembali teringat kejadian digedung itu. "aku yakin sesuatu memamg sudah terjadi" ujar raido dengan tatapan menuntut. Ugh, aku paling tidak suka kalau dia sudah menatapku seperti ini.

"oke oke. Aku sudah menciumnya, kau puas?" kataku akhirnya.

"ha, benar kan. Lalu kenapa? Kurasa bukan masalah serius" tanggapnya.

"tidak boleh, itu bisa mengganggu keprofesionalanku" ujarku serius.

"lalu kenapa kau menciumnya?" tanya raido. Kali ini lidahku mendadak kaku. "kau jatuh cinta padanya, kan?" ujarnya lagi.

"t...tidak" kilahku.

"Aobaaa..." ujarnya dengan tatapan menuntut. Ck, selalu mengeluarkan itu.

"iya" ujarku akhirnya.

"nah begitu dong, apa susahnya sih jujur dgan diri sendiri" katanya terkekeh sambil menyeruput kopi panas miliknya.

"justru ini yang paling tidak ingin aku akui" ujarku.

"loh kenapa? Bukannya tuan kein kudengar juga orang biasa?" ujarnya keheranan.

"bukan masalah itunya. Sejak awal aku tahu dia tidak ada rasa denganku. Tapi aku sudah memaksanya untuk membuat agar dia menyukaiku" ujarku.

"kau yakin? Itu kan penilaianmu. Kau harus tanyakan langsung padanya. Nyatakan dan lihat jawabannya." katanya tegas.

"aku sudah tidak ada muka untuk itu, aku sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya" kataku.

"kau langsung ditampar?" tanyanya.

"tidak..." pandanganku langsung kosong.

"dia juga mencintaimu, Aoba. Dan kau juga mencintainya, kan?" tukasnya.

"ya...sangat" jawabku.

.

.

.

**RHEA POV**

sudah empat bulan semenjak Aoba resign dan sudah selama itu pula Aerith terlihat murung. Walau jika didepan kami dia selalu tampak ceria. Sampai suatu malam tak sengaja kudengar suara tangisan dari kamarnya. Kuintip sedikit dari celah kamarnya yang tak sengaja terbuka. Putriku satu satunya itu memang tengah menangis.

"Aerith..." kataku pelan. Ia terlihat terkejut. Cepat cepat diambilnya tisu dan dihapusnya air matanya itu. "ibu masuk, ya" kataku. Aku berjalan masuk lalu duduk disamping tempat tidurnya. Kulihat matanya merah dan bengkak. "ada apa?" tanyaku lembut sambil mengusap usap punggungnya.

"tidak" jawabnya pelan.

"kenapa sih? Cerita dong. Kalau dipendam sendiri nanti kau sedih terus" ujarku.

"cerita pun percuma" katanya parau.

"apa ada sangkut pautnya dengan pengawalmu yang resign itu?" tebakku. Kulihat air mata mengucur lagi dari matanya. Tampaknya tebakanku tepat. "kalau kau mau dia bekerja lagi untukmu, biar ibu panggilkan lagi. Mungkin kita bisa memberinya lebih banyak hari libur" kataku.

"dia tak mungkin akan kembali" ujarnya lesu.

"kalau begitu kita cari saja pengawal baru yang lebih hebat dari dia" kataku.

"aku tidak mau yang lain" ujarnya.

"kau menyukainya Aerith?" tanya ibuku. Aerith tertegun. Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya. "tapi kurasa tidak dengannya." ujarnya.

"mana kita tahu kan kalau tidak bertanya padanya secara langsung" ujarku.

"tidak, tidak usah. Aku bisa melupakannya segera, bu" ujarnya. Aku hanya menghela napas menghadapi kekeras kepalaan anakku. Tapi karena dia sudah mengambii keputusan ya sudah. Aku hanya bisa memberikan dorongan baginya.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

"apa? Tuan putri akan menikah!?" ujarku terkejut.

"yap, tadi ditivi. Ada seorang pengusaha kayatraya yang meminangnya untuk putranya dan dia langsung menerimanya. Pernikahannya akan digelar dua hari dari sekarang. Padahal kudengar sang putra sudah memiliki kekasih wanita lain tapi ayahnya tidak menyetujuinya." kata raido. Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong. Baru lima bulan sejak aku mengundurkan diri. Well selama sebulan aku kebanjiran misi karena tenaga jounin kurang. Jadi belum sempat menemuinya. Dan sekarang ketika aku akan menemuinya, dia sudah akan menikah dengan pria lain.

"belum terlambat untuk mengucapkan kata kata terakhir. Kau mau menemuinya?" tawar raido.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

"anda cantik sekali dengan gaun ini, putri" ucap sang perancang busana istana saat tengah mencoba pakaian untuk akad besok.

"toshio pasti akan senang" tambahnya lagi sambil menyebut nama calon suamiku. Aku cuma tersenyum. "silakan anda lihat lihat kalau ada yang kurang. Saya keluar dulu" ucapnya. Kini tinggal aku berdua lagi dengan dirinya yang terpantul dicermin besar didepanku. Seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat panjang mengenakan gaun putih panjang. Sisi atasnya berpadu serasi dengan renda renda berwarna senada yang tembus pandang, pemperlihatkan keindahan pundak dan leher angsanya. Aku berdehem.

"hello, aku nyonya toshio..." perasaan tertusuk yang amat sangat langsung menderaku. Aku tidak bisa, tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau aku masih mencintainya. Oh bintang jatuh, dulu aku memang berharap mendapatkan seorang pangeran. Tapi aku berharap bahwa pangeran itu adalah dirinya, ya, lelaki yang selalu kucintai, Aoba yamashiro.

Aku kembali berdiri, kuusap air mataku dan kuhela nafasku, "hello, aku nyonya yamashiro" perasaan bahagia seketika mengisi penuh seluruh relung diriku. "aku bahagia sekali selalu bersamanya. Aku senang kalau sudah dipeluk olehnya atau bersandar dibahunya. Aaaw...xD" Ujarku berteriak kecil kegirangan sambil sedikit melompat layaknya gadis kecil yang baru mendapatkan cinta pertamanya. "terus...terus..."

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

"kudengar sih hari ini putri fitting gaun disini. Jadi kau bisa mengobrol lebih leluasa, kan?" ujar raido.

"yeah. Terima kasih kawan" kataku. Kulihat jendela lantai dua toko tersebut terbuka dan kulihatlah wanita yang begitu kucintai. Kulihat dia tengah mengaca pada sebuah kaca besar dan melompat lompat kecil kegirangan pada pantulan dirinya sendiri. Aku tersenyum memandangi pemandangan itu.

"loh gak jadi ngomongnya?" tanya raido.

"sudahlah, dia sudah bahagia, kok" kataku sambil berjalan. Raido menepuk nepuk pundakku. Well, walau aku berat melepasnya, kalau dia sudah bahagia seperti itu, biarlah aku yang terluka kali ini.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

esok hari ternyata datang dengan cepat. Kini aku tengah berdiri didpan sebuah pintu yang langsung menuju pelaminan. Begitu pintu terbuka, para undangan langsung melihat kearahku. Aku pun berjalan menyusuri karpet merah menuju pelaminan dimana calon suamiku sudah menunggu.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

raido memaksaku untuk menghadiri resepsi pernikahannya. Jelas aku tak mau, mana kuat aku melihatnya. Tapi seperti biasa dia menang melawanku dengan tatapan menuntutnya. Tapi tentu dengan syarat aku ingin duduk ditempat yang tidak mungkin bginya untuk melihatku dan dia setuju.

Pintu pun terbuka, kulihat bidadariku mengenakan gaun putih dan tudung penutup kepalanya sambil memegang seikat bunga mawar putih. Dia terlihat berkali kali lipat lebih cantik daripada sebelumnya. Aerith berjalan menyusuri karpet merah menuju pelaminan. Semua mata diruangan itu mengikuti langkahnya begitupun aku. Kuharap, aku masih kuat berdiri jika dia sudah sah menjadi milik orang lain.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

Langkahku terasa makin berat seiring makin mendekatnya aku ke pelaminan hingga aku pun berdiri disampingnya.

"Aerith namikaze, apa anda bersedia mengasihi dan menyayangi suami anda toshio seumur hidup dalam susah senang, sehat sakit, kaya ataupun miskin?" tanya paman kakuzu yang menjadi pemberkat pernikahanku juga ibuku. Aku terdiam, tidak, aku tidak ingin mengotori janji suci ini.

"toshio...maaf aku tidak bisa..." kataku terdengar kekagetan dipara undangan yang hadir. Segera aku berlari keluar gereja menuju bagian sisi, lalu menangis disitu.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

aku tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi didepan mataku. Kulihat ia berlari keluar dan meninggalkan tudung penutup kepalanya. Kulihat nyonya dan tuan langsung keluar menyusulnya lalu toshio tak lama kemudian. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengambil tudung itu.

"susul dia, kawan" ujar raido. Aku mengangguk. Kuambil tudung kepalanya lalu berlari keluar.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

"kenapa Aerith?" tanya ibu dan ayahku yang ternyata menyusulku. Ibu lalu memelukku dengan erat.

"gak bisa...aku gak bisa menikah dengannya. Aku tidak mencintainya" isakku.

"tak apa sayang...tak apa. Sudah jangan menangis lagi" ujarnya.

"jangan bohongi dirimu ataupun dia. Sudah...biar ayah yang menghadapi tuan toshio" sambung ayahku.

"tapi aku merasa bersalah padanya. Aku...aku" "terima kasih, putri Aerith" potong toshio yang ternyata menyusulku juga. Kulihat wajah toshio yang sejak pertama bertemu sampai sekarang tak pernah tersenyum, kini tersenyum padaku.

"aku sebenarnya tidak mau menjalani pernikahan ini tapi ayah memaksaku. Kuharap dengan adanya kejadian ini ayahku akan mengerti" katanya.

"lihat, tidak ada yang marah padamu, kan?" tanya ibuku. Aku menangis karena kebaikan mereka semua. Syukurlah, setidaknya aku tidak akan menyakiti toshio ataupun diriku sendiri.

"permisi" terdengar satu lagi suara asing. Aku terkejut saat kulihat ternyata pemilik suara itu adalah Aoba, kukira dia tidak akan datang. Ia memegang tudung kepalaku yang terjatuh tanpa sepengetahuanku.

"tudung anda terjatuh" katanya sambil menyerahkan tudungku. Perasaan emosi seketika menyeruak ingin keluar. Aku segera berdiri lalu kurebut tudungku darinya.

"bodoh. Kau sudah seenaknya saja pergi lalu datang padaku. Kau pikir aku tidak peduli, hah!?. Tiap hari aku terus memikirkanmu dan menangis karenamu, bodoh" ujarku emosi seraya memukul dadanya walau terlhat dia tdak merasakan sakit.

"Aerith..." ujar ibuku berusaha menenangkanku.

"kalau kau memang benar mencintaiku, nikahi aku sekarang juga!" lanjutku. Entah darimana aku bisa meluncurkan kata kata itu. Aoba tertegun namun segurat senyuman terlukis diwajahnya. Ia melepas kacamatanya hingga terlihatlah matanya yang hitam bening itu.

"kalau begitu, sampai jumpa dipelaminan, tuan putri" ujarnya seraya membungkuk. Kini giliran aku yang tertegun mendengar jawabannya.

"well toshio, Aoba, kurasa kalian harus bertukar pakaian" kata kein sambil masuk melalui pintu samping tempat pihak keluarga dan pengantin berdandan.

"hei hei, sadar dong" ujar ibu sambil menepuk nepuk pipiku.

"ibu...aku...aku akan menikah dengan Aoba?" kataku tak percaya.

"iya" jawabnya.

"aku akan menjadi nyonya yamashiro...?" kataku lagi.

"iya, sayang. Kau akan menikah dengan Aoba dan menjadi nyonya yamashiro" ujarnya. Rasa bahagia yang menyeruak membuatku menangis seketika. Langsung kupeluk ibuku yang juga terlihat bahagia. " hei sudah, dong. Masa menikah dengam orang yang kau cintai malah sedih" ujarnya.

"aku bahagia ibu, sangat bahagia" kataku.

"oke, kuatkan dirimu. Sekarang sudah saatnya." katanya. Ibu mengantarku menuju pintu yang sama dimana aku pertama keluar tadi. Terdengar sepatah dua patah pernyataan yg kudgar untuk mengklarifikasi keadaan. Lalu pintu pun terbuka dan aku mulai melangkah. Tak ada perasaan berat, tak ada perasaan gundah. Yang ada adalah perasaan bahagia, apalagi saat kutatap calon suamiku yang juga menatapku dengan penuh cinta. Dan dia mengenakan pakaian pengantin pria yang membuatnya makin tampan saja. Aduh, jangan sampai aku menangis lagi.

"hei putri, kita berjumpa lagi" ujar Aoba sambil mengulurkan tangannya membantuku naik ke pelaminan.

"well well, selalu mengutamakan cinta seperti ibumu. Aku suka itu" komentar kakuzu. Aku tersenyum padannya.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

"Aerith namikaze, apa anda bersedia mengasihi dan menyayangi suami anda Aoba yamashiro seumur hidup dalam susah senang, sehat sakit, kaya ataupun miskin?" tanya kakuzu.

"aku bersedia" jawabnya.

Aoba yamashiro, apa anda bersedia mengasihi dan menyayangi istri anda putri Aerith namikaze seumur hidup dalam susah senang, sehat sakit, kaya ataupun miskin?" tanya kakuzu.

"aku bersedia" jawabku. Hm, pasti ini akan jadi kalimat favoritku.

"atas kehendah Tuhan kusahkan kalian sebagai suami istri. Dan sekarang kau boleh mencium pengantin perempuan" kata kakuzu. Kami berdiri saling berhadap hadapan. Kubuka tudung yang menutupi wajahnya hingga kini tak ada lagi yang menghalangi paras ayunya.

Kulihat Aerith malah menangis tapi dia tersenyum padaku. Hmph, tampaknya rasa bahagianya sudah tak tertampung lagi. Aku tertawa kecil karenanya.

"jangan menangis lagi, dong, tuan putriku" kataku sambil mencium bibir mungilnya yang diikuti tepukan tangan yang sangat meriah dari semua undangan yang hadir.

resepsi selesai dan semuanya menuju halaman belakang dimana makanan sudah terhidang. Saatnya pelemparan bunga. Semuanya berkumpul didepan tempat kami berdiri. Kami berdiri membelakangi audiens lalu melempar bunga tersebut. Ketika berbalik, kulihat sahabat baikku tengah memegang bunga itu bebarengan dengan kekasihnya.

"kau selanjutnya, kawan" ujarku. Raido mengacungkan bunga itu padaku dengan wajah tersenyum

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

"kenapa sih kau tidak datang lebih cepat dan melamarku?" tukasku kesal padanya saat tengah berdansa.

"maaf deh, saya kan tidak tahu kalau gayung bersambut, tuan putri" jawabnya.

"ck. Jangan pakai bahasa formal dong. Aku kan sudah jadi istrimu. Coba panggil aku A-E-R-I-T-H" kataku mengeja namaku.

"Aerithku sayaaang~" ujarnya sambil menggosokkan hidungnya pada hidungku. Aku malah tersipu dibuatnya. "hmph, kau lucu kalau sedang malu, Aerithku sayang"sambungnya sambil mencubit gemas pipiku. Aku tersenyum, kubenamkan diriku dalam pelukannya.

"psst, kalau dansa ikuti temponya, dong" bisik ibuku yang tengah berdansa dengan ayahku. Hm, memang sih lagunya sedang lagu semangat. Karena kupikir aku sedang menjadi ratu sehari.

"maaf, bisa mainkan 2 lagu yang temponya lambat?" tanyaku pada dj.

"sesuai permintaanmu, putri" katanya mengganti kaset. Tak lama kemudian musik yang temponya lambat pun berputar dan semua orang mengganti gaya dansa mereka. Aoba, um maksudku, suamiku kembali menarikku ketengah lantai dansa.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

"Aerith, apa kau bahagia dengnku?" tanyaku padanya sambil berdansa berpelukan.

"sangat." jawabnya.

"tapi aku melihat kau bahagia ditoko gaun sehari sebelumnya" kataku. Aerith tersenyum.

"kau tahu apa yang kukatakan pada bayanganku?" tanyanya.

"tidak. Apa itu?" kataku.

"aku bilang, 'hei aku nyonya yamashiro. Aku bahagia bersamanya. Aku suka kalau dipeluk olehnya, atau bersandar dibahunya, ...aaaw" ujarnya diringi teriakan kecil sembari berjingkrak. Aku terkesima. "terus...terus, kau tahu kan dia itu tampan, jangkung, dan punya mata hitam yang indah. Tangannya hangaaat sekali sampai aku bisa lumer karenanya. Tiap dia ada jantungku pasti menari nari dan..." kupotong celotehnya dengan mencubit bibirnya.

"aku mencintaimu, istriku. Dan aku bahagia bersamamu" kataku sambil memeluknya erat erat. Aerith tertawa kecil. Kubawa tubuh mungilnya keluar lantai dansa menuju taman yang agak sepi dari hingar bingar musik.

.

.

.

**AERITH**

Aoba menurunkanku disebuah bangku yang terletak diantara dua patung malaikat. Kini tak ada rasa sungkan. Aku bisa bersandar dibahunya ataupun menaikkan kakiku kepangkuannya seperti sekarang. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku keatas langit, tiba tiba terlihat bintang jatuh.

"hei, ada bintang jatuh. Cepat ucapkan permohonanmu" kata Aoba. Aku tersenyum.

"tidak ah, semua keinginanku sudah tercapai, kok" ujarku sambil mencium lembut suami tercintaku.

**FIN**

* * *

**(a/n) hiyaaaa selesai juga fanfic pertamaku. walau sebenarnya udah dibikinnya lama sih, cuma baru dipost sekarang, *baru gabung :3*. anyway thanks for reading my gaje story. kalau ada yang belum tau siapa itu Aoba Yamashiro, itu tuuh yang jadi salah satu pengawal naruto yang paling keren xD *plak* atau search aja deh di naruto wikia :p  
**

**rate and review please :3  
**


End file.
